Cold War Transmissions
by TheAwesomeTaye
Summary: America needs to talk to Russia, but what will it be about? Summary sucks. My first attempt at smut. RusAme. R&R Please!


This is my first attempt at full on smut. I like it, kind of. So feedback is wanted! Please Review. =)

**Cold War Transmissions.**

Russia was more than shocked when he received an email from America to pick him up from the Moscow airport.

Weren't they at war?

Didn't America hate his guts?

Russia knew that things had always been tense between America and himself, but since the start of the Cold War, things had gotten much worse. To the extent of them trying to kill each other.

He shook his head as he pulled into the airport. If America wanted to see him, it probably had something to do with their bosses, so its not likely that anything actually changed between them.

Had it?

Once in the airport, it took Russia a bit to actually find America. He usually stands out, but today it appears, he doesn't want to draw attention to himself.

"America," Russia said, when he finally noticed the personified country standing against a wall. Instead of his bomber jacket, he was wearing a fitting black suit, his glasses were gone.

"Russia. Look we need to talk, can we take this to your house?"

The worried look on the American's face didn't make Russia feel any better about bringing this to his home. But he knew that America was paranoid, and if he wasn't in a place that he deemed remotely secure, then the Russian wouldn't know anything.

Russia nodded, "Follow me."

The taller led the way out of the airport and into a parking lot where Lithuainia was waiting by a car.

"Lithuania? What're you doing here?" America asked, somewhat shocked to see the smaller man waiting for them.

"I will be driving you back to Mister Russia's home," Lithuania explained, opening the door to the backseat to let the too nations crawl in.

Once everyone was settled and Lithuania had begun driving, Russia decided to get down to the point of America's sudden visit.

"America, do you mind telling me now?" Russia asked.

The American in question was staring out the window, he hadn't looked the older in the eyes yet. It was beginning to bother Russia.

"Do you live in a car?"

America's sarcastic retort proved to the Russian that this visit wasn't entirely out of the ordinary, but it was still strange.

Russia didn't answer. He just settled with observing the nervous man's body language.

He was still staring out the window, his finger's tapping out a silent melody on his thighs.

About half an hour later the trio arrived at Russia's home.

"Lithuania, we will be going up to my office now. Please tell Latvia and Estonia to not disturb us, we will call if we need you," Russia commanded as they crossed the threshold of the house.

"Yes sir," Lithuania replied, walking off quickly.

"Good. Now follow me."

They walked up two sets of stairs and to the end of the hallway before entering the Russian's private office. Upon entering, Russia immediately sat behind his desk and moved a few files out of site and into a drawer before turning his attention to his guest.

"Sit, please," Russia half suggested, half commanded.

America only nodded in reply before settling into the large chair in front of Russia's desk.

"Now what is it that you found so important that you had to come all the way to my home to tell me?"

America sighed.

"I think that we should stop this," America said, almost too softly for Russia to hear.

"Stop what?"

"This war! The stand-off! This nuclear arms race! I am tired of it, and before you ask, no this wasn't my bosses idea," America was now sitting straight up in his seat, frustration evident on his face.

Russia hadn't noticed until now, but behind America's glasses was appeared to be large dark circles that had developed from lack of sleep.

The taller man thought for a moment before replying.

"If this is your idea, then tell me why."

"I don't know if I can tell you, honestly anyways," America whispered again, before settling back into his seat.

"If you cannot tell me then you must understand that I cannot agree. It isn't like you to just call a truce. How do I know that you won't send off a missile as soon as I agree to lower my weapons?"

The Russian knew that he was being paranoid, but it just wasn't like America to do something like this.

"If I tell you, you have promise me that it doesn't leave this room," America reasoned.

Russia nodded.

"The truth is, I know that it is completely ridiculous for me to say this but I don't want to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you. The majority of this started because of my boss and my people wanted it to happen. If it was up to me, Alfred, then we wouldn't be enemies, we would be closer, much closer."

Russia cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by America before he had the chance to speak.

"No, if I don't get all of this out than I never will. Russia, I think that you are a very strong person and country, at times I honestly do fear you. But there are other times when I wonder whether the real you, Ivan, is capable of understanding and returning the feelings that I hold for you. I understand if you want me to leave, I also understand if you want to continue this war even further, but I want you to understand, I love you."

"You love me?" Russia was shocked. This was the last thing he had expected to hear.

America nodded, now looking Russia fully in the eyes for the first time.

"I don't know what to say. I will agree with you that this war of sorts isn't the best thing for either of us, and if it were up to me we wouldn't be in this mess. But how can you love me, I thought you hated me?"

"I don't know. I don't think that I ever hated you like my people do. I just find you fascinating. You amaze me," America tried to explain.

"Well I would be fine with trying to get my boss to call off this stand-off. I don't know about this love thing though."

"I understand, but can I ask one more thing of you before I leave?" America stood his head down.

"Sure," Russia stood as well, planning to show his guest out.

"Will you kiss me?"

Russia was shocked, perhaps even more so than when America confessed his love. Though he couldn't help but wonder what the American's lips would feel like against his own.

Without answering, Russia walked around his desk and stepped up to America. He drew the American close with an arm around his waist, then tilted America's chin up so that their lips were inches away.

They stood like that for what felt like an eternity, then suddenly, America pressed himself fully into Russia and claimed the taller man's lips with his own.

The kiss was slow at first, both of them not used to this situation. Then America decided to go further and he ran his tongue across Russia's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Russia opened his mouth and allowed America's tongue to explore his mouth for a moment before sucking gently on the muscle. America moaned and tightened his arms around the Russian.

After a few moments of heated kissing; Russia pulled away, America whined in protest.

"I suppose I'll be going now," America said, attempting to pull out of the Russian's grasp.

"Alfred, I don't think that is a good idea."

Russia's hold on America tightened. The smaller man cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"I would miss you. Why would I want to miss you when I can have you here with me?" Russia leaned down to place a kiss on America's forehead.

Blush quickly spread across the American's cheeks, "You want me here?"

"Yes."

America couldn't contain his happiness fast enough. He leaped onto the taller man, arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and legs around his waist. He pressed his lips to Russia's as soon as he realized he was being held up by the Russian's hands on his lower back.

Russia stepped back and sat on the edge of his desk, causing some papers to fall to the floor.

America's tongue forced its way into Russia's mouth, too impatient to ask for permission. He explored the wet cavern and massaged Russia's tongue with his own, making Russia moan.

America than began to pull off the Russian's scarf. Once it was all the way off he began sucking on the pale skin.

"Ahh~ Amerika!" Russia moaned, his voice now husky with his accent more evident.

The American chuckled darkly as he bit the spot he was sucking on. It seemed that he was right. Russia's erogenous zone was his neck.

Through his haze of arousal, Russia managed to reach a hand up to stroke the stubborn hair America fondly called Nantucket.

America immediately stopped his assault on Russia's neck and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" the Russian questioned.

"Touch me Ivan. Fuck me," America moaned wantonly.

Russia dropped on top of America, his arousal pressing against America's. They both groaned at the delicious friction.

America arched into Russia, to try and get more of the pleasure. He moaned as he felt Russia's cold hand slip in between too cup his arousal.

Russia smirked before sitting back, "Strip for me, Alfred."

The smaller man sat up on his knees and threw his suit jacket across the room. He stared Russia dead in the eye as he provocatively unbuttoned his shirt. America then stood, and stepped away from Russia and behind the chair he was once sitting in.

"Let me see," Russia commanded, when he realized that his soon to be lover was hiding from him.

America winked at him before stepping around the chair, wearing only tight fitting boxer's that revealed the bulge of his arousal.

Russia's mouth began to water as America stepped closer to him. America reached a hand down to Russia and helped the taller man stand.

Russia pulled him into a bruising kiss before settling back against his desk. America's hands began to remove Russia's long white coat.

Once that was out of the way he ran his hands sensually across his partner's chest. Russia groaned at the feel of America's hands on him. Suddenly, America grabbed Russia's button up shirt and pulled it apart causing the button's to fly off in all directions.

The American leaned forward and licked one of Russia's nipples causing Russia to gasp. America smirked as he pulled away and unbuttoned Russia's pants and swiftly pulled them down.

Russia quickly changed their positions and sat America on his desk, causing nearly everything to fall off. Russia pulled America's boxer's down and took the tip of his weeping cock in his mouth.

America moaned loudly as Russia immediately began to deepthroat him.

"Oh God! Ivan!"

America then felt Russia's finger's at his mouth and took the finger's in his mouth and tried to get them as wet as he could. When he felt they were wet enough, Russia pulled his fingers away and started to probe at America's tight entrance.

America bit his lip when Russia got the first finger in to the knuckle. He had just started to get used to the feeling when he felt a second finger working its way inside of him. He let out a whine of discomfort.

Trying to keep America's mind off of the pain, Russia licked along the underside of America's cock.

When Russia figured that America was sufficiently stretched he got up and pulled his fingers out.

"Ready?" Russia asked as he pulled down his boxer's to reveal his long hard cock.

America nodded, spreading his legs wider so Russia would have more access to his entrance. The Russian spread his cock with the pre-cum that had been gathering at the tip. He then stepped closer to America and kissed him gently on the lips and began to push the tip of his cock into America.

America shut his eyes and held onto Russia tightly, as if it would take the pain away.

Once Russia was all the way in, he waited for America to adjust. It took all his remaining willpower to keep him from pound mercilessly into America's tight hole.

"Move," America whispered.

Russia slowly began thrusting in and out of the smaller man. It didn't take long for Russia to find something deep within America that made him scream.

"Oh fuck! Ivan, there please! Oh god!" America screamed as his prostate was hit repeatedly.

Russia pounded into America until he felt America's hole tighten around his cock. Before he knew it, he was cumming and so was America.

They slumped against the desk, both too tired to try to move. After a few moments of panting, Russia pulled out of America and kissed the younger's forehead.

"Ivan?" America said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Not to bother you, but uh, was that just sex to you?" America was blushing and trying to hide his embarrassment at the situation.

"No, of course not. As you said earlier, I love you," Russia smiled and kissed America again.

America kissed back.

"I love you too."


End file.
